


See What I've Become

by AdelineAround



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Demon Hank Anderson, Incubus Connor, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Top Hank, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelineAround/pseuds/AdelineAround
Summary: Demon king of the underworld Hank Anderson requests third-tier incubus Connor to make him a throne room visit.What Connor does not know is that the king is absolutely smitten with him.





	See What I've Become

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BriWei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriWei/gifts).



> For [Bri](https://www.twitter.com/BriWeiCreative/).  
> Thank you so much for your continuous love.  
> This is my first _fantastical_ AU; a genre I don't particularly know how to write or pride myself in. Nevertheless, it was a fun challenge to complete. I also wrote this in past tense, when usually I narrate in present tense.  
> I hope you enjoy the change in pace.

Connor was brooding, practically casting a storm cloud around his head as he made his way to the king’s throne.

Sure, it wasn’t everyday for one to get an opportunity to meet with the boss, Connor thought, and it sure was an honor when he was called in to see the king… or so everyone said. He groaned internally, clearing the little itch in his throat as two guards at the door granted him entry.

He had gotten the invitation as he was on the job. Connor was feeding off some lusty college kid, toying with the poor young man in his dreams with his natural gift, when the messenger bat came to him and delivered the note. Connor had then sighed, made a quick finish with his prey, and left as swiftly as possible. The message the little bat carried had made his meal quite… unsatisfactory.

Oh well, he thought, recalling the previous course of events. He would get a better meal if he was good for the king, maybe. Besides, he was the best damn incubus in his ranking… Albeit, he was very low tier for his age. He could scrounge for a snack later, if he really needed to.

Did he even mention that he was an incubus? He was addressing this now. Connor was an incubus, and he was damn good at his job.

Heavy entrance doors to the throne room creaked as they opened, echoing in the vastness of the space. Flames danced along the walls, like a moving wallpaper that looked awfully dangerous if Connor got too close. If he was wearing clothes, he was sure they would threaten to burst into flames by now. He tried not to shuffle his feet or drag them on the floor, for the throne room was so large that Connor was sure his king could hear his every footstep. He would not stumble, he promised himself. It was never good to keep a boss waiting when Connor was at least somewhat prepared to do whatever was wished of him. Especially if it benefited Connor later.

It was surprisingly chilly for a room that was decorated in flames. It could be seen as strange, but this was Hell, and weird things were the norm here. Still, Connor couldn’t help but shiver, rubbing at his arms as his body slowly adjusted to the change in temperature.

“Shall I turn up the heat?”

The voice bellowed throughout the throne room, traveling right into Connor’s sharp ears. Connor immediately felt ashamed of feeling chilly. His face flushed hot in contrast to the air around him.

“Niceties are not necessary,” he responded, tone of voice unwavering, as though he was not speaking to an authoritative figure.

The demon king, perched on his ruby-encrusted throne, scoffed.

“Your tongue is ever edged like a dagger, isn’t it, Connor?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Connor retorted, “Just because I’m talking to you doesn’t mean I need to change my attitude.”

If Connor had longer hair, he would have flipped it over his shoulder, just like those women in the Pantene commercials back on Earth. He just proved to himself that he’d been watching too much television in the past week.

A chuckle bubbled out from the king’s lips, and Connor couldn’t help but notice how soft they were, almost enticingly so, surrounded by a luscious growth of silvery beard. It was groomed, obviously styled to be a bit unruly to complement its owner. That very beard would surely leave Connor’s thighs raw, rubbing against them as the king went down on him…

The incubus shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts. He was only here to fulfill whichever task the king granted unto him.

The demon king huffed, frowning then. With a flick of his wrist, a goblet of fine wine was served to both him and Connor. The cup floated its way to Connor, filling with the burgundy drink. The incubus let it snuggle securely in his hand before it goes inanimate, its weight comfortable in Connor’s palm.

The king took a sip of his own wine before setting it down on the throne armrest while Connor refused to drink. He placed it on the ground, instead, watching as it dissolved into nothingness.

“Come closer, Connor. I can’t see you clearly from this distance.”

Connor fought the urge to roll his eyes, and did as he was told. However, he was not done rebelling, “You should really get your eyes checked if you can’t see me crystal clear.” After a thought, he added, “Or maybe you could remove your behind from that comfy throne of yours and come greet me instead, Hank.”

He was now standing a good five feet from his king.

Hank laughed loudly at this, not bothering to cover his gleaming pearls for teeth like he usually did.

“And why would I do that, Connor?” he asked, mouth playing at a smirk.

The incubus’s eyes narrowed, irises glowing a blood red at the demon upon the throne. He stalked over to Hank, bending down until his nose nearly pressed against the king’s. Baring his teeth, he growled, “Have you forgotten how you were able to obtain your crown, your Majesty?” His nostrils flared slightly, exhaling in irritation.

“You’re intriguing, Connor.” Hank quirked a brow at the incubus, seemingly unphased by Connor’s aggressiveness. “What would you do if I said I did forget?” he challenged. “Would you…” He reached down to reach behind Connor, finger brushing against the thin, velvety tail that every incubus was born with. Hank finished his sentence, “Punish me for my poor memory?”

Connor yelped when the demon king pinched at his sensitive anatomy. Quickly, he slapped Hank’s hand away, glaring now instead of just narrowing his eyes to slits.

“Don’t do that,” he hissed.

Hank’s face fell stoic. “And why not?”

“Because,” Two could play at that game, Connor thought. He hitched up his leg, rotating his ankle until sleek, black and red heels materialized on his both his feet. He set it down in between Hank’s open legs, the toe of his shoe pressing softly on the king’s confined, twitching half-chub. “You, once a demon with the reputation of an imp, are no better than me.” He stopped what he was doing, planting both feet on the ground before crossing his arms over his chest. “And only worthy demons get to touch me _there_ ,” He referred to his spade-tipped tail.

Hank looked amused, deep ocean eyes on Connor and Connor only. Sighing suddenly, he stood from his throne, coming close to Connor’s height, yet he was still shorter by an inch or two with Connor wearing his killer stilettos.

 

His crown made up for the vertical challenge, though. It was huge, made of shards of bone held together in veins of shining copper. Antlers sprouted from the front with the same copper running throughout. Encrusted black opal shined shades of greens, reds, oranges, and blues amidst the antlers. It sat perfectly upon platinum grey hair, almost as if it had sprouted there and not been taken from a former- now late- ruler of the underworld. If Connor didn’t know any better, he would have been entranced by the beauty adorning Hank’s head; ran his hands over it.

But he caught himself, holding his curiosity back as the king drew close to him, so near that he could feel Hank’s breath upon his skin.

“Oh, really,” That was not a rhetorical question. “But I’m the king now, aren’t I?” Hank looked at Connor through dusty lashes. “Besides,” He traced along Connor’s ribcage, expecting to be smacked away when he laid his hand on the incubus’ lush hip. When he was not, Hank gripped it firmly, hand absorbing the warmth that radiated from Connor’s fair, creamy skin. “You should show some respect to your elders.”

Connor scrunched up his nose, turning his head to the side. “And what? Oh, no, let me guess. You want me to call you ‘daddy’, too?”

“You think I want you to do something you don’t prefer? No, Connor. I don’t want you to call me ‘daddy’, if that’s not what you wish. Am I really that old to you?” Hank queried.

“You could be,” Connor retaliated, snapping back to meet Hank’s questioning eyes.

The demon king snickered. “I assure you, I’m not that much older than you are. You know.” You helped me with this crown, he didn't say, but both he and Connor have the capability to recollect the past when they were in cahoots with each other. 

“Which is why I’d rather not show you any respect,” Connor reasoned.

“And why the fuck not?” Hank breathed in, baring his sharp canines at the incubus. “You and I would get along even better if you just behaved.”

It was Connor’s turn to grin, and he did so with no mirth in his smile. “You really have forgotten, haven’t you?” He wrapped his tail around his stomach so Hank wouldn’t grab hold of it and cause Connor to squirm. “Demons are rebellious and irking by nature, your Majesty.”

Now Hank’s hands were on Connor’s freckled shoulders, smoothing down the incubus’s chest slowly. They passed down his clavicle, fingers feeling the grooves, then slid to Connor’s generous chest. It was toned, slim, and Hank didn’t hesitate to pull at a rosy nipple, earning himself a whimper from Connor. Of course, that had to be one of Connor’s sensitive spots.

Cerulean eyes locked onto Connor’s coffee brown ones. “Are they?” He said, “Come on, Connor. Just this once. Let me have some fun.”

“No,” Connor pouted. “If I let you ‘have some fun’, I’ll end up on the floor with your cock up my ass.”

A burst of lust shot through his veins. That did not even sound like a bad idea. Connor bit his lower lip as his head and his dick battled for control. He was hungry, he could not deny, but it was so unlike him to comply to Hank’s wants. If he did, he might go home full, but also ashamed. Something would have to give.

Hank moaned softly at Connor’s words, shuffling up to the incubus, and pressing kisses and nips along Connor’s neck. Connor couldn’t help but tilt his head back for more. Dripping lust tasted so scrumptious in the charged air around them.

“That sounds like a great plan to me,” he said, breathing in Connor’s spicy scent. He tweaked both of Connor’s nipples then, smirking when the ministration earned him a squawk. “You’ve never complained before.”

“To hell with you,” Connor pant out, glaring hard at Hank. He hated how much he enjoyed being toyed with.

“Oh, baby, you and I already are in Hell.” Touche. Hank clicked his tongue, “On your knees.” His hands flew back up to the incubus’ shoulders, pushing him down until Connor was forced to kneel in front of his king.

Connor grimaced. Hank was stronger than he, and proved it by pushing Connor until he was on his knees in front of the king. It would hurt too much if the incubus otherwise resisted. His hunger- no, his _thirst_ \- had already won the battle in his brain. His stomach rumbled at the opportunity of sustenance. He was far more desperate for a fulfilling meal than to worry about said dignity now. Still, he kept up a little of his fighting spirit, delaying himself gratification rather than giving in and surrendering completely.

The demon king drank in the sight of the incubus peering up at him with beautiful brown eyes. He swallowed shallowly before making his next move. Closing his eyes, he began to build up his core energy.

Like sand, the dark robes he wore fell away into void, revealing his full buff. He sighed in relief, goosebumps forming on his milky skin. Maybe it _was_ a little cold in his throne room for someone unclothed, just like Connor had complained about earlier. With another snap of his fingers, the flames grew brighter, climbing higher against the walls, until it was a more bearable temperature. Not too hot, only a tad cool to balance out the… steamier events in the near future. Hank rolled his head, his neck letting out little pops of released tension before he got back on track.

Grasping his semi-hard cock, he pumped it in his hand a few times, hissing slightly. It had been so long since he had seen Connor, let alone done anything sexually pleasing. Even after being crowned demon king of Hell, Hank had not had anyone better than Connor, a third-tier incubus. Even the best incubus in tier one could not make him orgasm as hard as Connor did. At first, Hank thought that there was something wrong with him. Perhaps, he had been having a hard day when the experienced incubus came to his chambers, or maybe he was just overly ecstatic the times Connor had touched him. But then, Hank had other encounters with Connor and he always felt the same way. No one else could outrank Connor and his techniques.

He would never admit how much he loved sex with Connor. No, more than that. Connor’s snarky attitude, the way he played hard-to-get, was also enticing. Those tiny moles and freckles were like sinfully tasty cinnamon flecks upon Connor’s body, adding more appeal to his already perfect form. His modest lips tasted sweet and tangy, like that citrus-berry candy with sugary liquid inside; Hank got to try once when he visited Earth. They were plush and soft, so moist when Connor licked at them with anticipation. Connor’s warm body; Hank loved looking at it, feeling it against his own, marking it with bruises when he squeezed those hips too hard. Hips that were part of…

That ass. Oh, that voluptuous bottom was Hank’s favorite. He did not want to think about it too much, fearing he might blow a load if he did.

Connor’s… Connor’s… His everything. Hank would never admit he loved Connor. Could demons even do that; be able to love? Was he, crowned demon king, allowed to love someone so much like he loved Connor? He had only heard it done one time. The demon who loved someone had been called to Light, taken by a ray of sun and screamed bloody murder. Some said he was turned into an angel, while others claimed The Creator had destroyed him for good.

“Suck it,” he demanded, tapping Connor’s cheek gently with his cock. “Open wide and suck it, Connor.”

Connor clenched his jaw, but knew he could not resist. There was a free meal waiting for him, batting him in the face and waiting impatiently. “Yes, sir,” he spat. Connor leaned in, popping the head of Hank’s cock into his mouth.

Swirling his tongue around it, he savored the taste of precome that exploded on his taste buds. He dragged the tip of his tongue over the slit, moaning around the huge girth. It was… so good. So right. He dove in for more, bobbing his head up until Hank’s member stood at the entrance of Connor’s mouth. Without a moment’s hesitation, he went down, stopping when the head hit the back of his throat.

“Shit!” Hank cursed. Connor was a master at this. He wheezed, his left hand sliding into Connor’s dark locks of hair when Connor tried desperately not to choke on Hank’s length. “That’s it. You’re such a good boy. Let me fuck your mouth, baby.”

Connor groaned, volume of his voice muffled by the cock stuffed in his mouth. He did not get a chance to prepare himself, instead flailing when Hank took initiative. He choked as Hank began to thrust, shoving his cock even deeper down Connor’s throat. He did not notice his eyes begin to wet until faint tears were streaming from the corners of his eyes. Grabbing hold of Hank’s waist, he used it to anchor himself, doing his best to handle Hank’s rough rhythm and just _take_.

Gagging noises came from Connor, and Hank could not have found anything sexier in the moment. The incubus’ mouth and throat were incredible, so hot and wet around his cock. He grunted, wondering if he would be able to see the outline of it sliding in and out of Connor’s throat if he took his cock with his body folded in half, upside-down on the throne, with his head hanging off the seat. Or perhaps the armrest. Fuck, he would have to try that next time.

Hank pant like a dog, thrusting his hips harder, harder, until he felt like he was going to come. Without notice, he stopped. He wanted to come when he was inside Connor, inside his ass, filling him until he was on the verge of breaking.

He halted then, easing his length out of Connor’s mouth. He could see the copious amounts of saliva making his dick shine in the dim lighting. If he wasn’t hard before, he sure was now.

Coughing, Connor tried to calm his gag reflex. He hadn’t practiced deepthroating in a while, especially not with someone as big as the king. Hank was not only big in bone structure. Down there, he was also long and hung like a horse. Quickly, Connor wiped the spit from his now swollen lips, chest heaving up and down in attempt to breathe normally again. How was he able to fit that into his ass again? He could not remember how he did the previous times.

“On all fours,” Hank said, voice jittery with excitement and arousal. “Turn around, and unravel that pretty tail of yours.”

“No way,” Connor scowled. He was not going to do that. A shout of disapproval echoed in the throne room when Hank frowned, spinning the incubus around until he faced away from him. The demon pressed on his back until Connor had no choice but to catch himself before he fell flat on his face.

“What the fuck, Hank!” Connor screamed, enraged and utterly, extremely horny at the same time. He loved it when Hank was determined to get what he wanted, doing anything to obtain it.

Warm hands spread Connor’s ass, massaging his cheeks in a firm hold. Hank was, no doubt, staring right at the incubus’ entrance, watching as Connor’s essence leaked unabashedly from it. Self-lubrication was a biological advantage for all incubi: Connor never had to prepare himself in case he wanted to be penetrated. He could not control his entrance twitching in anticipation.

“So beautiful,” murmured the demon king, transfixed on Connor’s shapely ass as its entrance winked at him invitingly.

He put his lips to the incubus’ pucker, tasting Connor’s fluids for the first time in a long while.

Connor gasped, eyes going wide at Hank’s actions. That little muscle of the king’s was licking his hole over and over again, sending sparks of pleasure down the incubus’ spine. It was such a sloppy act, making his thighs tremble and his slick drip down to and off his balls. It felt so wet, and Connor cooed out little moans, enjoying each and every sensation Hank gave him.

Slowly, his black, velvety tail unconsciously unraveled itself from his torso. The heart-shaped tip of it was split in the middle by a vein, dripping a sickly sweet substance; Connor's tail plundered at the side of Hank's mouth, smearing its fluids over his cheek.

Hank drew his face away from Connor's ass, catching the devilish tail between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it just hard enough to make Connor squeal.

“Naughty, aren't you?” He acted as if he was talking to just Connor's tail. “Trying to make me high with that aphrodisiac of yours.” He flicked his tongue over the tip, earning a wail from the incubus. The sweet liquid burned on Hank's tongue in the most pleasant way. “Maybe I should keep this tail of yours curled in my hand, if you're going to be this mischievous.”

“No, don’t.” Connor’s nerves were going haywire. His tail was extremely sensitive, being that it was a biologically-given tool to submit or make others submit into having sex. The aphrodisiac spilling from it could easily cloud a demon’s judgement with lust. Connor was getting whiny. “No, please, Hank.”

Hank smacked the incubus’s ass in response, letting go of the incubus’ tail. His tongue laved over Connor’s tight pucker once more before scooting back. His cock was rock hard, almost straining as a drop of precome drooled from his slit. He knew he was far too wound up, and his stamina wouldn’t last him like it usually did. He needed to be inside Connor, however, not before he did some more teasing.

Connor felt a finger wiggle its way into his narrow passage, his hands balling into fists when Hank shoved another one in shortly after. This was so unnecessary, he thought, but his muscles clenched down on the demon king’s digits, nevertheless, without much satisfaction.

“Shit,” Connor grumbled under his breath. His tail wound around his right thigh in refuge for protection.

“Watch your language.” Hank licked his dry lips, pumping his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. It was going to be exquisite once he was in Connor. It seemed the incubus wanted it just as bad as Hank, too, as he was practically fucking himself on Hank's phalanges.

A shout came from Connor's lips as his sweet spot was rubbed at.

“There it is,” Hank commented, finally adding a third finger. He knew he was abusing Connor's prostate, but couldn't bring himself to stop just yet. Not until he heard what he wanted to. “Do you like it, boy?”

Connor was panting for air, pleasure coursing through him as Hank fingered him just right. His cock was so incredibly stiff from Hank’s rough, almost careless treatment. His hands and feet trembled, body screaming at him for release. Nodding at Hank’s question, he thrust his hips back, crying out when the demon king jabbed at his sweet spot again.

“Hank,” he moaned, eyes dilated in desire.

Hank withdrew his fingers from Connor then, shushing the incubus when he began to whine.

“Uh-uh. I want to hear you beg for it.”

Connor was nearly in tears. His body craved for sex, but he did not know if he could even muster pleading words.

“Do you want my dick, baby?” Hank asked, his voice so sweet that Connor could not help but shake his head yes. “You want my big, fat cock shoving into your ass, don’t you?” he continued, watching as the excited tremors ran through Connor’s body. “Yeah, I bet you do. It'd fill you up nice and good, maybe stretch you until you rip. Would you like that?”

“Yes,” Connor was unable to stop himself from admitting. His imagination played wild in his head.

Hank smirked, spanking an ass cheek and relishing in Connor's cry. “Mm,” he hummed low. “I'd fuck you right here, into the ground. Should I flip you onto your back? Press my hand down on your belly and feel my dick mixing you up from the inside?”

Oh, how hot it would be if Hank could feel his own cock thrusting in and out of Connor's body, the incubus thought. He was a mess, gasping and panting, drool seeping from the side of his mouth.

“Yes, yes, yes. Hank! Please!”

“Beg for me,” Hank said once again.

He smacked Connor's behind hard, leaving it red and pulsing hot.

With a shrill whine, Connor felt himself surrender, a dam of pleas burst out, “Please, Hank. Daddy, please, fuck me.” He said, “Make me scream, Hank.”

Cursing under his breath, Hank gritted his teeth. There was no possible way he could deny such a plea like Connor’s.

“Oh, I will. I promise,” Hank muttered, already lining himself up with Connor's entrance. With a deep breath, he started pushing forward, sinking deep into Connor’s body.

Connor all but shrieked as Hank’s massive member breached his passage. Sex had never felt quite like this before, Connor thought to himself. It had been a while since he romped with a demon. A high squeak emerged from his throat, spilling out from his lips, followed by a long groan. Hank was so huge. He felt so right in Connor, stretching him insanely wide.

“Fuck,” Hank cursed, starting to thrust in and out of Connor, almost throwing Connor onto his face. “You’re so tight.”

Connor felt like a doll, chest lowered to drag back and forth along the floor to Hank’s rough rhythm. He could barely keep his elbows from sliding too, planting them next to either sides of his head as he laid his cheek down. Having sex with Hank was like riding a bull except, if Connor fell off, the bull would mount him.

He closed his eyes, unchecked moans echoing through the throne room. It was exquisite, being filled like this. Connor was full of pleasure, rolling his hips back when Hank thrust forward. The slap of skin against skin was intoxicating, adding to the heady atmosphere around them. Connor shifted so his ass could grind against Hank’s hips whenever they met. The friction was so good, but Connor knew Hank was not going as deep as he could be. He wanted more, deeper, harder.

“Haaank,” he mewled, forcing himself up on his hands. He turned his head, peering at Hank with glassy eyes.

Suddenly, Connor was grabbed by the waist, flipped around onto his back so fast that he had no time to brace himself. His head hit the ground, just hard enough to make him slightly dizzy. Hank was staring at him, sea colored eyes dark with want. The demon king’s crown was even more beautiful in this lighting, hanging over Connor like some strange chandelier.

“Daddy…” Connor moaned, linking his arms around Hank’s neck so he could hoist his legs up, trying to wrap them around the demon.

“Shut it,” Hank gruffed, taking hold of both Connor’s thighs, throwing them haplessly over his shoulders. He was getting rough, he knew, but Hank couldn’t care to stop.

That was more like it. Connor was just short of wailing as the angle changed, when Hank rested Connor’s legs on his shoulders. The demon king hit his prostate with every forward movement, sending lightning bolts of ecstasy through the incubus. There was tension building in the pit of his stomach, slowly coiling until he was about to blow his load…

A hand grasped Connor’s neck, squeezing it until Connor could only breathe shallowly. “Don’t you fucking come,” came the command. Hank was borderline snarling at him, brow furrowed with a look in his eyes that was sharper than a sword as he his hips slammed Connor’s ass, impaling the incubus roughly.

Connor nodded his head, coughing when Hank let go of him. Air rushed back into his lungs, cold as ice. He would not orgasm until Hank said he could, his instincts screamed at him. He wanted to come, to find purchase so, so badly. 

“You want to come, don’t you?”

Hank was speaking again, but Connor found it hard to listen. He moved his head again, mouth agape as he drank in everything concerning his demon king. Those hips of Hank’s punched out cries and moans from his diaphragm, cock stabbing Connor in the most pleasant of ways. He knew where to hit, how hard to go; the speed guaranteed to give Connor floor-burn on his back.

“You’d do anything to come,”

Connor croaked out a weak “yes”, vision swimming as he peered up at Hank. His lips looked delicious and he couldn’t help but lean up, sticking his tongue out. Hank tried not to choke on his spit. He could not think of anything sexier in his so many thousand years. He gulped a bit as Connor’s tongue traced his lips, teasing the lower one in invitation. Granting it eagerly, he plundered Connor’s mouth thereafter.

This was their first kiss, Connor realized. He and Hank had never given thought about kissing one another, not until now. Something about this kiss was different than the ones with humans. It was so heavy, so greedy, so push-and-pull… It was perfect. Connor only wanted more, more, _more_ until his lungs were starved of air, burning in his chest and screaming at him to breathe again. He pulled away reluctantly, the tip of his tail leaking aphrodisiac liquid along his leg.

Connor had to be straining, doing all he could to not come right then and there, but Hank wanted to see the incubus fall apart.

And fall apart he was. Connor was a literal mess. His face was flushed a bright red, his freckles nearly nonexistent in the warm hue. His body was a flushed pink with a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. He was drooling from the side of his mouth, eyes focused only on the demon king as he moaned aloud. His poor cock, neglected and dripping precome all over his belly, stood to attention, flushed a dark rose. Tears streamed from his eyes. They were ones of ecstasy, ones of feeling too good and not knowing what to do. He was a living, breathing wet dream, giving pleasure as well as taking it. 

Hank was about to spill his seed.

“Please,” Connor had found his words again. “Please… breed me,”

“Shit,” he bit out, reaching down to stroke Connor’s erection. He thrust in harder, sped up his hips, grinding them into Connor’s ass each time before pulling back to shove himself back in and repeat. “Come, baby, come.”

It was like a tidal wave washed over Connor, took him and threw him over the side to release. His mouth was open in a silent scream, forming a round “o” with his lips as he came. It was earth-shattering, yet Connor was not on Earth. Every muscle in body tensed, almost borderline painful before they went lax, twitching in the shocks of his orgasm. He felt so good, like he has flown over the universe and floated back down to Hell, feeling light and relieved. His pupils swallowed the chocolate color of his irises, then retracted into tiny, cat-like slits. Connor’s eyeballs rolled back into their sockets, eyelids fluttering rapidly.

It was as if he was underwater, hearing only muffled sounds as he came to, watching Hank hunch over him, the demon king’s hips piledriving hard into Connor’s body as he raced to completion. Hank could feel Connor’s body bearing down on him, spasming around his cock in the most amazing way. He was going to come.

With a roar, Hank thrust hard, ramming his member as deep as he could.

Connor moaned softly, feeling hotness gush into the innermost part of him, mewing happily when he squirmed, clenching his muscles down on the cock that was inside him. He was covered with his own ejaculate, some splattered on his chest. Then, Hank bit him, marking up his neck, and Connor could only feel pleasure.

He loved it. He wanted it. He felt so full and content, unlike any of the times he’d had sex with humans. Hank may had very well broken him, but Connor couldn’t seem to care. He had pleased the king, and gotten a meal in the same visit to the throne room.

They stayed there like that, holding each other until Hank’s softening cock slipped out of Connor and the pearly fluids of his come dribbled from him. Hank was the first to move, getting to his feet slowly, giving Connor a hand as well. All he wanted to do now was sleep, preferably in his big bed with Connor curled up by his side, but he knew better than that. Connor had to go back to earth. He had a job to go back to, and so did Hank himself.

Their playtime was over, he sadly came to conclusion. Maybe, one day, he could request Connor again, make him his own, and rule Hell with the beautiful incubus in his lap, marked as his and his only. That was the only way, he knew, for demons didn’t love- their enemy did, however; angels loved and kissed each other. Hank could be destroyed by the Light for desiring what his enemy had.

“You look fucking sexy like that,” Hank commented, eyeing up Connor like he always did, though something in his stomach told him not to.

Connor huffed, his snooty attitude back when, just a moment ago, it was not. “And you look fucking ridiculous like that.” He sized Hank up with a finger. “Are we done now, or what?” he asked, but he felt wrong for doing it. What was this feeling of regret?

“Yes,” Hank sighed, sitting back in his throne after he clothed himself; his clothing, just as it had brushed off him before, reemerged like dust collecting on a shelf. “You may go now.” He did not want Connor to go.

Connor turned to exit the room, grimacing as the demon’s seed pooled and trailed down his thighs.

“Are you satisfied, Hank?” he asked, his belly knotting tight with unease. Why was he feeling this way? Was he not happy to get a free meal and go? What had Hank done to him?

Hank paused for a while, warring on his inner turmoil. He couldn’t ask Connor to stay.

“Very.” he finally said, a faux smirk on his face. “You already know that I-,” I love you. No, he couldn’t confess that he was in love with the incubus. He clicked his jaw shut, then started over, “You already know that.”

“Do I?” Connor retaliated, but dropped the subject altogether as he practically speed-walked to the exit.

He did not want to hear any more of this. The thoughts he had were conflicting with the feelings in his chest. He needed a moment to sort them out, analyze them and squash them into no more than a pulp when he was done.

“You do,” Hank said. “I'll see you again, Connor.”

“Like hell you will.”

“Of course, I will. I rule Hell, don't I?” Hank said, but the incubus was already out the door.

Connor pursed his lips, willing his heart to stop pounding. It was going to be a long travel back to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Will they get together? Will the underworld be cursed forever by their sexual tension?  
> That's up to you.
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/ra9ical)


End file.
